The Only Exception
by Kataang1
Summary: It is a sequel to Lulu the airbender. Involves a wedding or two, and basically just continues on. ZUKO/OC
1. Chapter 1

**I just realized no one in ATLA gets slapped across the face. And some people should. I have to write that in somewhere. :)**

**Five years after the battle. Lulu-20 Zuko-22 Aang-20? I forgot how old he was, oops. Katara- 21 Sokka-22 Toph- I still have no clue on THAT one. he-he. Tell me if the handwriting comes up if not it is, Edwardian script.**

**Now, who is ready for the sequel? Anyone or EVERYONE! **

I guard came in and gently woke me up.

"Miss, Lord Zuko asked me to wake you up."

I stretched waking up and felt the cold empty space beside me. I moved my hand around searching for Zuko.

"Where did he go?" I looked around and saw it was still dark.

"He said 'check the place we met.' I don't know what that means, I am sorry."

I shook my head.

"What time is it?"

"Twelve, Madam."

I tried to stand up, untangling myself from the sheets. He stood by patiently.

"What the heck is that crazy man thinking? Waking me up at twelve o'clock? It is barely tomorrow. He better have a good reason for this." I muttered still attempting to get out of the plain red sheets.

The guard tried to hold back a chuckle. I finally got out of our bed, he looked away. I didn't realize why until I left the room. I was still in my pajamas.

But I didn't care. I wanted to know why Zuko would wake me up this early, and send a guard to do it.

_The place we met? _I thought about this for a long while.

_His chambers!_

I rushed down to the room, barefooted. I saw the door and stopped in front of it.

I bended the door open and stormed in there.

"Zuko! Why are you waking me up this-" I stopped short.

No one was in here.

"Dang it!"

I looked around and saw a small box on the floor. I walked over and picked it up.

Zuko's perfect handwriting was scribbled on it.

**Sorry for the wake up call. Come by the Turtle-duck pond for a surprise. **

_Alright, Zuko has officially lost it. _

I smiled and started off towards the Turtle-duck pond.

I stepped outside and the cool air it me. I shivered, slightly.

"Cold?" Zuko's arms wrapped around me.

The warmth of his body made me _a lot_ less cold.

"Well, seeing as it is past twelve at night in the WINTER. Yes, you could say th-" He cut me off by kissing me softly.

"I am sorry about waking you up this early. But my plan wouldn't work in the daytime." His arms moved off of me but he kept my hand.

"What is your pl-"

"Shh," He cut me off again.

"Why do you keep-" He put a hand over my mouth.

"Stop talking. You are ruining the moment."

I sighed against his soft hand, he moved his hand of my mouth, slowly.

As much as I should have stopped talking I couldn't.

"Where are we going n-" I stopped myself this time. I saw a beautiful picnic, all laid out on a Firenation blanket.

He smiled at me.

"See?"

I hugged him tightly, he drug me over and sat me down.

"I have everything. I got sandwiches, drinks, soup and cake. I also have another surprise planned for later…"

I didn't want him to keep ranting.

This was just perfect. I can't believe I was mad a few moments ago. I took his warm face in my hands and kissed him. His hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer.

I sat back from him and picked up a sandwich.

"I love it. I love you." I whispered, but I knew he could hear me.

…

Once we were finished eating I relaxed back and put my head on the blanket.

"Lu."

I turned my head to look at him.

"Huh?" He pushed himself off the floor and walked over to me. He extended his hand out to me and I took it.

He pulled me up fast. "Whoa."

He looked at me apologetically. I shrugged and I ran a hand through my hair.

Zuko bent down and looked up at me.

"Lulu, will you marry me?"

He fumbled in his pocket and pulled out a betrothal necklace. It was extremely beautiful. It was a Fire nation color red ribbon, with a round stone in the middle. The stone had the four nation symbols carved in it. They all had equal space on it.

_I won't cry. I won't cry. I won't-who am I kidding?_

Zuko, the Fire lord just proposed to me, Lulu, an Avatar, who is _still _in her pajamas.

Tears formed in my eyes, I pulled Zuko up to me and kissed him.

"Yes! Of course, I will!"

"Really? That's such a relief. I had no idea what you were going to say."

I laughed, "Really? You didn't think I would say yes?"

He turned me around, moved the hair out of the way and snapped the necklace on. 

"I didn't know-oh! I am so stupid."

He clapped his hands three times and I heard a loud _crack!_ I flinched and looked around, something shot up into the sky and exploded. Fireworks!

He planned fireworks to go off. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"I love you, Zz." I kissed him again.

This was the perfect kiss, fireworks went off in the background and everything.

Even if I was in my pajamas. :)

**This was my most favorite chapter to write! I love it So much! The next chapter will be fun too. **


	2. Festival

**One day later. :) I love this sequel it is so much fun to write. :) I hope it is that much fun to read. **

**I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. It is kind of weird. **

"Hey, Katara."

I walked into her room to leave for the festival.

"Hey," she replied back.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah, just let me grab my-"

She stopped talking and screeched.

"What? WHAT?" I yelled searching around the room.

"When were you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" She rushed over to me and examined my necklace.

Oh.

"Well, uh tonight. That's why I didn't tell you what the festival is about. Zuko was going to announce it there."

Toph came rushing in a little late.

"What now, Sugarqueen?"

"Stop calling me that! And look what-" I shot her a look.

"Nothing." I tried to cover for her, Toph shrugged and left."You already found out. I can't let everyone."

She hugged me.

"Next time I am the first to know."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Next time? I am only getting married once." She rolled her eyes.

"I mean, if you have some other life changing secret."

"Okay, you will be the first to know anything else important. But we really, really have to go. Unless you want to miss him telling everyone else."

"Alright! Let's go!" She dragged me out of the room.

I was standing with Zuko behind the curtain to the balcony, that overlooked the festival.

"You will be fine. There is nobody out there who can affect my decision." I reassured Zuko.

"Okay. I just..."

He took a deep breath. "I know. It will be fine. Go out there and put on a happy face, we are getting married."

He smiled.

"You're right."

Zuko signaled to the guard and I heard the yelling of the announcer.

"Friends and family, people of the Fire-nation! I present to you our Lord Zuko and his girlfriend, Lulu!"

The dark red curtain pulled open and we stepped out. People cheered and screamed until the guard silenced them.

There were so many people. I couldn't look directly into the crowd. I could feel his hands start to sweat, I wanted to give him an encouraging squeeze but I don't think I could move.

I focused on the red festival lanterns and tried to calm down.

We needed to say something, Zuko saw it too.

"I-I have an announcement to make." He said, nervously.

"Uh, Lulu, my hand." He whispered to me.

I hadn't realized it but I was squeezing his hand really hard. His fingers were turning purple. I quickly released his hand.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

He sighed and started again. I focused on Katara. She was squeezing Aang's hand and had a very excited look on her face.

I couldn't focus on Toph or Suki, Sokka any of them. Or Aang, especially him. He never approved of our relationship. I just needed to breath.

"Me and Lulu. I-We…I proposed! We are getting married!" He held up my hand.

It was over, everything was out in the open.

I forced myself to look at Aang, he actually looked _happy_. Zuko wrapped his arm around me and I leaned on him. I looked at all my friends. There was chatter among all the firenation citizens.

Iroh looked as proud as ever and had tears in his eyes. I swallowed and we made our goodbyes.

Now, I had to actually face them.

I walked down the stairs with Zuko and was immediately hit in the shoulder.

"Ow!" I complained.

Toph appeared in front of me. "When were you going to tell me?" She questioned.

I shrugged, rubbing my arm.

"Now." Zuko chuckled.

"You too, Hothead." He rolled his eyes.

"When I told the rest of you guys."

Just then Suki ran and gave me a hug.

"I am so happy for you!" She exclaimed, of course her and Sokka were already married.

Sokka came over and started talking to Zuko. I'm not sure what he said but it started with "Way to go, Man!"

Katara came over and smiled, she was _way_ toohappy that she knew first. Then Aang came over.

"I'm glad."

He hugged me. I was surprised.

"I don't...What?" I stuttered out.

He laughed. "I was only upset when Zuko began to date you because I knew about his past relationships. If you can even call them that." Zuko shot him a look, "But by him proposing it means he truly does love you and plans to be with you."

I smiled.

"Of course I plan to be with her! You should know that by _now._"

Zuko started to get angry, I grabbed his hand and he calmed.

"I know. I was wrong to think differently." Aang smiled.

"Now that we are passed that let's-AH!" Zuko stopped mid sentence because Iroh ran into him and hugged him.

"I am so proud of you!" He exclaimed, "You are finally getting married! My nephew!"

I tried to hold back a chuckle, he struggled against him.

'Help me' he mouthed. I busted out laughing and shook my head.

Iroh finally let go and Zuko sighed. He came over and hugged me but not as tight.

"You are perfect for Zuko." I smiled.

Toph clapped her hands, "Ew, Mushy stuff. Let's go to the festival!"

We all started walking back to the party.

**hat do you think of the second chapter? Come on, people. I need your thoughts about it.**


	3. Wedding

**I wasn't going to just skip to the wedding but I tried writing another chapter and it didn't come out right. Then I tried writing a bachelorette party but I had no idea what it would be like in there universe. So, I literally had no choice.**

**This took me so long to get to you because I started it and erased it then tried again and revised it and then erased it again. This went on for a very long time. Well, here is your chapter.**

**One more thing, go to my profile for all of the pictures for this chapter. :D Tell me what you think of them! **

Lulu's POV

"Just wear them!" I yelled angry with Toph.

"No. One, I will kill myself in those death traps, and two, I _really_ will kill myself if I can't see!" She stamped her foot and I caught a rock before it hit me.

"They are just heels!" Katara yelled. Katara was already in her maid of honor dress, along with Suki and Toph. It was hard enough to get her in the dress. I had been fighting with her since six am on everything she had to wear!

"I don't have time to deal with this!" I marched over my closet and pulled out some red flats and threw them a Toph. "Here! They aren't as bad as heels."

She popped out the soles and put them on. At this point I didn't care if she colored them purple as long as she wore shoes.

I only had one hour left to get ready.

"Can you guys fix my hair now?"

"Of course!" Suki exclaimed. I sat down in the chair and closed my eyes while I waited for them to style my hair. I tried to focus on everything that needed to be done. I was bathed and dressed, I had on my jewelry. My hand automatically flew up to my betrothal necklace, but it was in place and safe. I looked down to check if my mother's bracelet was there. I knew everything for the wedding was prepared thanks to Katara. I just needed to relax.

I took deep breaths to clam myself when I had a sudden thought.

"Katara! My parents! Are they here yet?"

"Yes! I had Aang fly them here on Appa. Just settle down, and stop shaking!" I hadn't even noticed I was.

I tried to think about something more relaxing. Zuko, focus on him. In less than an hour I will be his, and he will be mine.

"Done!" I stood up and looked into the mirror. My black hair was done up into curls and my bangs were pulled off to the side which showed off my airbending tattoo. Not that I was trying to hide them, my dress showed a lot of the tattoos. I grabbed my bouquet and pulled Katara, Suki and Toph into a hug.

"Thank you guys so much."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Toph said as she broke free.

The music began to start and I felt more and more nervous. As maid of honor Katara walked down first with Aang as best man. I tried to breath and remain calm as Suki took Sokka's arm and walked down the aisle. Toph walked down with some relative of Zuko's family.

"I can't believe I have to wear fire nation red." I smiled as I heard my dad's voice, I turned around and gave him a big hug.

"You look stunning." I laced my arm around his and took a deep breath.

"Ready?" I said my voice a little shaky.

"As ready as any father giving away his daughter can be." That made me think of my real father which made me even more worried.

The tune changed and I knew it was my turn. I walked a steady pace trying to keep up with the music. I looked up and saw Zuko. He was dressed in the traditional Firelord ceremonial robes. He still looked amazing. I reached the top of the steps and faced my dad.

"Who gives this bride away."

"I do." My father replied, I kissed him on the cheek and he went to take a seat next to my mother. I looked at Zuko as he pulled up my vail. He put his hands out and I put my hands in his.

"We are here today to celebrate the wedding of Firelord Zuko and Avatar Lulu."

I listened to his words while I looked into Zuko's eyes and made sure not to focus on the people in the crowd. Aang smiled to reassure me behind Zuko and Sokka gave a thumbs up.

"Would the groom like to say a few words?" Zuko nodded.

"I haven't made some of the greatest choices in my life but choosing to marry you was the best. Ever since the day I met you I knew you were special, I didn't know you were an Avatar but I felt that you weren't just another girl I had been with. You actually had faith in me when I didn't deserve it. You choose to believe me over anyone else. I'm saying that you have always there for me and I want to always be there for you. I love you." The tears that were in my eyes fell over.

"Would the Bride like to say anything?" I nodded too.

"I came to the firenation palace looking for and airbending teacher and found out I was an Avatar. More than that I found you. Granted I believed you were a jerk, but I always had a secret passion for you. One I didn't even know I had until you came into my room and kissed me. After that I couldn't stop thinking about you. I never have. Standing here seems like a dream because you're mine and I'm yours. I love you too."

"Now, Firelord Zuko, do you take Lulu to be you lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Avatar Lulu, do you take Zuko to be you lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Rings?" Zuko pulled a golden ring out of his pocket and placed it on my finger. I took the ring off my other hand and put it on Zuko's hand.

"I now pronounce you Man and Wife, Firelord and Firelady. You may now-"

He stopped talking because Zuko had already wrapped his arms around me a kissed me. People started clapping and cheering. Zuko broke the kiss and held my hand. All the girls rushed down near the steps and I grabbed my bouquet from Katara. I turned around and tossed it into the crowd. Toph caught it and shock spread across her face.

"Oh, no." She handed it off to the girl next to her and walked off. I giggled and was sat down into a chair by Suki. Apparently it was time for the mans tradition. Zuko bent down and I pulled up my dress a bit as he carefully reached to grab my garter. He pulled it off gently and threw it into the crowd. I wasn't sure who caught it but I didn't know them.

"It is now time for the married couples first dance!" Sokka announced loudly.

We walked into the middle of the dance floor and the band of nomads began to play a slow tune. I put my arms around his neck and he held on to my waist. I rested my head on his shoulder and relaxed.

Towards the end of the night I was beat. I had danced with almost everyone here, and I took a break by sitting down. Zuko came and sat next to me.

"Tired?" He asked, I nodded and put my head on him. "Do you want to go home?"

"No. This only happens once I want to enjoy it."

"Okay." He kissed my head.

"Time for the bride and groom to cut the cake!"

I groaned as Zuko stood up and held his hands out to me. He pulled me off the chair and I walked over to cut the cake.

**Anyone have any ideas on where this story should go? Conflicts, new characters, anything. I have an idea but it doesn't work for a while.**


	4. Visit To Katara

**This will be a very long author's note and I'm sorry. But you MUST read it. I have like extremely bad writers block and I'm so sorry I haven't updated so please still stick with this story. I had already written this part ages ago, and I literally can't write the part leading up to this. Trust me I have tried a million times so I would be really happy if you use your imagination to see what happened after their wedding. *wink* They will state how long it has been since then. And the rest of it was boring at least this part is one of the good parts. Thank you all for understanding so much!**

**PS If you don't understand my transition reference YouTube Tobuscus! Funniest guy ever. **

**xoxoxo~Kataang1**

"Zuko?" I called as I strolled into his office. He was sitting on his desk overlooking a pile of papers. I went and sat on his lap with my arms around his neck.

"Happy three month anniversary." I pulled a can of whipped cream out from my bag and dotted it on his nose. He smiled cutely while looking at it cross eyed. I licked it off his nose and he swooped me up into his arms and carried me out off the office. I was giggling on the way to our room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Tranwision!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I ran into Katara's room and woke her up.

"Katara. I need help with something." She rubbed at her eyes.

"Sure. What is it?"

Good old Katara. No, _why are you waking me up? Are you a crazy person? Do you know what time it is? Can't this wait till morning?_

I gave her a hug, "Thank you."

"Uh, welcome. Now, what do you need?" I blinked several times before answering.

"I-um...I might be pre-" I couldn't even force myself to say the words. "having a baby." I spit it out super fast.

"When did this happen? Are you sure?" She wasn't even surprised?

"It was our anniversary and we weren't very careful-"

"Not that!" She covered her ears.

"I mean, yes."

She nodded, got up and opened a drawer. She tossed a box at me and I fumbled to catch it.

"This will tell you if you are now go and-"

"Hey! Katara!" Aang's voice came from the other side of the door, it swung open and I fell off the bed.

I was already nervous and I didn't want _him _to know. The box slid under the bed and cursed.

"Uh, do you want help up?" Aang asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Nope!" I flicked my wrist and air-bended myself up, "uh. I will talk to you later Katara."

"Hey Aang." Katara kissed him.

I hurried and took the time while they kissed to bend the box out from under the bed. I elevated it in the air and grabbed it. I quickly walked out and shut the door.

I sighed a breath of relief but it wasn't over yet. I still had to take the dang thing. I walked back to my room and set it on the bed.

I couldn't even bring myself to say what it was.

I sat cross-legged staring at it for a long time, I wasn't even sure how long I stared at it.

I couldn't take it alone, it didn't feel right. Zuko should be here. Someone should be here.

Maybe I should take it in the morning?

I opened the drawer next to my bed and set it in there. I can wait.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tranwision!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up to a loud crash, no scratch that it was a boom.

"What the heck?"

I had forgotten all about the test because I was worried about the crash. Most likely it was just Sokka cooking again, or so I thought. Until I heard another one followed by a bright flash that seeped through the curtains. I quickly threw the sheets off and ran out the door, the hallways were empty except for a guard running down the corridor.

Oh no, something really was wrong. I took off faster and caught up with the guard.

"What's happening?" I yelled over another boom.

"An...Attack." He said breathless.

"Dang." I used my bending to force me forward.

When I got outside I saw it wasn't just an attack it was a whole army.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" An ugly short man shouted though I had never seen him before in my whole life.

I scanned our side and saw Zuko, he lashed out with a bright stream of fire and aimed at the guy but he dodged it.

The guy looked over and saw me, "Ah. There, I see one only one more to find."

He flung a blast of fire at me, I air bended up and threw a ball off earth at him.

"Lulu! GO! He wants the Avatars!" Zuko yelled at me, still fighting.

I rushed over to him.

"Are you kidding me? Both Aang and I can protect ourselves."

"No you can't!" He fought with me, "Aang left! We made him."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Aang _wouldn't _leave, I won't leave.

"You can't make _me_."

"Lulu!" He yelled at me, and I flinched from his tone. "You are going. Uncle will take care of you…and I will come get you after."

I was about to protest but four, not even two, guards came and picked me up. Each of them carried me.

"No! I won't leave him! As the Fire Lady and Avatar, I command you! LET ME DOWN!"

"Sorry, Madame. It is for your own safety." I couldn't bend when they had such a hard grip on my scarred wrists.

Whether it was or not I cursed and yelled the whole way till they let me down. They set me down in front of a carriage with ostrich-horses tied up to it.

Stupidly, I immediately took off back towards Zuko and the fight. They caught me.

"If you don't take me back I will find my own way. I will fight you all if I have to."

"Lulu. That won't be necessary." Iroh's voice sounded from behind me.

I turned around to face him as he sent the guards away.

He motioned for me to get into the carriage and I did. I looked at the red inside and sighed.

I gazed to my left and saw Aang passed out.

"What did you do?"

Iroh frowned, "I didn't do that and certainly didn't approve of it."

He shook his head and shut the door. "We might as well get going."

We rode in silence the whole time and I couldn't keep my thoughts from running wild. Until Aang woke up. He started thrashing around and screaming.

"You think you can do this to me I will get you! What do you think you are doing?" He yelled and bended air right pass me.

"Calm down. You are with us." Iroh told him.

He looked around and sat down in his seat. I continued to stare out the small window and tried to stop thinking about Zuko and what could possibly growing inside me.

Aang gave a sideways glance at me and then looked at Iroh, he just shrugged.

I don't care that I was acting strange, after all I was being taken away for no apparent reason. Like I couldn't take care of myself. I blew my bangs out of my face.

The rest of the ride was still awkward and silent.

As soon as the cart stopped I jumped up.

"Where are we?" I asked, opening the doors.

I looked around and we were in the middle of _nowhere. _

Iroh got into a boat and made us follow.

_Great, even farther away._

"Come on, we have a while to go. Just changing transportation."

I sat down in the small wooden boat, followed by Aang. Iroh started to row.

"Just tell us where we are going. We can bend there a lot faster."

So, Iroh gave us directions and we took off.

**How did you like it? I really pride myself on your reviews so, DO IT! And I may update faster. I will try to be a regular updater again. :D **

**XOXO**

**Kataang1**


	5. Trouble

I stepped off the boat and overlooked the island. It was small and had a huge statue of a lady in the middle. Her face was painted and she wore a green robe, and carried fans in her hand.

A name brought up inside my head but It wasn't familiar, until Aang said it.

"Kyoshi island." He sighed.

I just wanted this all to be over and be in Zuko's arms, we _had_ to talk.

A huge crowd ran in and were all happy to see Aang…and me. One man with short brown hair and a blue outfit started screaming and foaming at the mouth until he passed out.

Usually, I would have laughed at that guy but I really didn't need any of this right now. But I guess I would have to.

After many hours of Aang talking to old friends and me answering too many questions, I was _finally_ showed my room.

I plopped down on the bed and closed my eyes. I tried to forget today.

A knock on the door was one of the most annoying sounds ever, right now.

"I will answer more questions tomorrow!" I yelled.

Not that I wanted to answer questions.

The door cracked open and creaked like it needed to be oiled.

"It's me, Lulu."

I sat up, "Sorry, Iroh."

He nodded and sat next to me on the bed.

"Something is troubling you, is it not?" He asked as I crossed my legs.

"I…I'm scared." He tilted his head to the side.

"Nothing to be afraid of. You will be with him soon and all will be well. Nephew has handled many battles before…"

"Not of fighting. I can take care of myself and Zz can too. But of…of…" I started crying, "I might be having Zuko's baby, I didn't even have time to check! I don't know if I can handle all of this. Everything is too fast!"

"Oh, A baby." He pulled me into a hug, "All will be okay."

He tried to sooth me. "But, no one knows that."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Tranwision~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up and saw a pile of clothes laid out next to me. I looked through the clothes, I found a bikini and slipped it on. I was at a Island, I might as well enjoy it. I walked out of the hut and felt the warm sand between my toes. I walked near the edge of the water and let the waves touch my feet. I laid my body in the sand where most of my weight was on my hands. I felt warm hands cover my eyes.

"I'm really not in the mood." I groaned.

"I guess you aren't in the mood to come home with me." I turned around and found Zuko. He was bent down and smiling at me.

"Zz!" I exclaimed as I threw my arms around his neck. I had missed him so much, being apart from him even if only for a day or two way terrible. I missed him so much it _hurt_. I inhaled the scent of him, noticed the wrinkle in his nose, the way his hair was shifted to the left, and how it felt to have his arms around me. I never wanted to be away from him again. I used my hands that were on his neck to pull his face closer to mine and kissed him.

I was so happy to be home and with Zuko again. I hadn't realized how long it had taken to get here because it was already late. I collapsed on our bed and was going to sleep but Zuko started to had other plans. He rolled over and pulled my face in his hands, his lips were rough on mine. I pulled his shirt off as I lay under him and noticed a burn on the skin over his ribs.

"You're burned! Let me get the ointment." He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I'll get it." He opened the drawer, as a realization hit me I screamed.

"Wait!"

_Too late._ I remarked to myself as Zuko's eyes grew very large and he pulled _the_ box out of the drawer.

"LU!" He was really upset, "What is this?"

"I'm in trouble, huh?"

**That didn't last very long. :) **

xoxo kataang1


	6. worried

"Trouble." His voice fell down to a whisper. I couldn't stand the coolness in his voice. Words were falling like ice sharps from his pale lips, marking my skin. I'd never wanted someone to scream at me before, but that would've been better than this. Anger. Some kind of emotion.

"I'm sorry," I whispered back, afraid to break the spell he had placed so carefully. "I was going to tell you! But so much has happened..." We fell quiet for a few moments, my body stiff and straight, standing in front of the chair where he had collapsed. I'd never really felt physically stronger than him, but his exhausted form looked so feeble in this moment. If I blew hard enough, he would evaporate into the air.

I could hardly understand his words as he mumbled into is hands with his head set downcast.

"How long have you known?" My eyes fell down to the floor as I took a seat on the floor in front of his chair. I held the sides of my face in my hands. The cool wood of the floor felt harsh against my flushed skin, but I welcomed the shock, anyway.

"I don't know anything." I pulled my gaze from my hands and threw it toward the door to my right. "The test is in there."

He lifted his gaze, as well, meeting mine from above. "Take it."

I couldn't keep my hands from shaking.

I'd been sitting on the floor of the bathhouse for an eternity and the anxiety was eating it's way through my stomach. I moved my hands from my hair and clutched my torso, trying to fight off the chill in the stale air.

It wasn't working.

The wooden entrance door to my right finally opened, casting a long shadow across my pale face. I looked upward and found Zuko's soft form, now leaning against the wall inside.

His lips were set into a line, his eyebrows pulled together. He uncrossed his legs, and moved to help me off of the floor. I grasped at his hand and let him pull me toward the counter. He set me on it, and leaned beside me, silently.

"How much more time?"

I placed my head against his shoulder.

"Any second."

Neither of us moved.

I eyed my hand, resting softly against my knee, palm up. I so badly wanted him to take it. To reach toward me in some way.

But he didn't, and he wasn't going to. This was all my fault.

I whispered, "I'm afraid."

He just nodded.

I turned my head slightly to the left and kiss Zuko's clothed shoulder. I took a deep breath, letting the oxygen fuel my muscles, before I pushed away from the counter and grabbed the small piece of plastic.

The small plus sign ripped through my lungs, pulling all the breath from my body. I could see Zuko staring at the small object, as well. His hair was falling over his face, casting strange shadows against his cheekbones.

When I finally regained the ability to breath, I felt Zuko's hand place lightly against my stomach.

He place his lips against mine, lightly brushing together as he spoke. "I love you." I just nodded. "We need to tell somebody!" He said with very sudden excitement.

He suddenly jumped up taking me with him; he grabbed my hand, as he was bout to run out the door to the hall.

"Hun?" I spoke.

"Yes?" He turned his body slightly towards me.

"It's late. We should wait till morning."

"Right, of course." He walked back towards the bed and I settled underneath the warm covers. He kissed my head and wrapped his arms around my stomach, loosely.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Whoosh~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I rolled myself over and the silky sheets of the bed rolled off. I opened one eye and saw Zuko at his desk with papers scattered all over and him scribbling down words on a paper. I slid of the part of the bed where Zuko lays and walked towards him. I wrapped my arms around him, resting my arms on the back of the wooden chair it creaked as I put my weight on the back of it. I noticed that he was in formal attire.

"Why are you so formal?"

"We are going to a meeting with the guards in a few minutes." He didn't even look at me while he was speaking. His mood had completely changed from excitement last night, but now he was being so distant. He must be mad at me.

"A meeting about what?"

"Tripling your guard count." I moved on the side of him and crouched down.

"Zz, look at me." He down at me. He had bags under his eyes and he looked as though he hadn't slept at all last night. His eyes dropped as he wanted to fall asleep but he wouldn't let himself. "Do you really believe that's necessary? If I can protect myself I can protect our baby."

"Yes! I thought this through, and any leaders baby is a very easy target but a Firelord and Avatar child is more of a target."

"Why don't you rest? I bet you will feel less worried."

"I can't rest until our child is safe." He stood up and walked over to the wardrobe. Zuko pulled out my formal firenation dress and robes. "I'll send the maids in to run you a bath." He walked out and I heard him speaking to the guards. "Meeting twenty minutes. You men remain at your post and escort Lulu to the meeting, she is never to be alone." I sighed and walked into the bathroom.

The maids were just pulling up my hair into the royal hairpin when a guard walked in.

"Time to go, Madame." I nodded and thanked the maids as the guards walked on the sides of me. I saw the meeting hall and two guards opened the doors and headed inside with us. I sat at my place on the side of Zuko, and watched as all of the guards bowed and sat down.

"Thank you. I don't usually assemble every guard at once but this is very important. Lulu is expecting and I would like our child to be properly cared for, which means increasing Lulu's guard count I would like to triple it. I don't want her to be alone. Word hasn't gotten out yet and I don't want it too. If you are found telling anyone outside of the people in this room it will be counted as treason and you will be removed from the guard and possibly a harsher punishment. Are we clear?"

"Yes, Sir!" A chorus of all of them said.

"Good. Get back to your post, except for eight of you, you are to escort Lulu everywhere."

I groaned, this was going to be a very long nine months.

**Hey! Who believes Zuko is over reacting?** **Leave what you believe in you review. BTW I'm going to write another ZukoxOC tell me if you guys would read it.**


	7. A message from Kataang1

Hey guys! This is Tasha. I'm really sorry for not finishing or continuing this story but here is what I'm going to do. I am now a better writer, and I know a lot more about the avatar culture and story line. (I read the promise and the search, oh my goodness are they good) and I plan on writing a new and improved story. I want to write one not about and avatar, but about a girl who does fall for the fire lord. It'll e similar to this one but much much better. Please comment with your ideas/opinions!

Much love,

Kataang1 (Tasha)


	8. Last Message

I saw that many people viewed my last chapter! Thank you all, I appreciate you reading my message from me after I took such a long break from posting. If you are interested I have my other story up and I plan on updating it regularly.

Here is the link to it.

* .net*/s/*10806081*/1/Fatal-Love* (Take out the stars)

And I'd love it if you were a loyal fan of this story if you'd leave a review and let me know what you thought of it! Thank you!


End file.
